PEERING THROUGH A MIDNIGHT WINDOW
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A very naughty short story. No characters are given. You have to use your own imagination on who they are. Happy reading.


**PEERING THROUGH A MIDNIGHT WINDOW**

_Author's note: A very naughty thing that came to me when I was viewing pics at Yiffstar and listening to Evanescence's CD 'Fallen'. I won't say who the watcher or the dancer is.....use your own imagination. Enjoy. __**(Warning: Graphic Sexual Imagery)**_

He panted softly as he watched in drooling excitement the incredibly erotic image before his eyes. He was careful to not allow the one inside to spot him hanging outside the window.

Hungrily he watched as the male inside moved sensually to the pounding music of some local band that sang of death and sorrow. Seemed like an odd choice for this particular male but the watcher didn't allow that thought to distract him from the naked show being performed.

The voyeur forgot the accident that allowed him to catch the first show through that window, he only knew after that first glimpse, he just had to get closer to see if he'd been dreaming. After that first time, he'd been hanging outside this window at least four times a month.

He could only think the tom inside must be sexually frustrated and this was his way to deal with it. Whatever the reason, the watcher was fixated by the male's actions.

Inside the room, the lights were off. Only candles on the entertainment center cast a soft glow over the living space. The couch and recliner had been pushed back and the coffee table placed behind the couch to provide a large open area.

The male was big. His chest was well defined and rippled with hard muscles as were his arms and legs. He wore only a black thong that barely held his well-endowed assets.

He began his sensual dancing with a slow song. The tom stretched and twisted, drawing his paws up and down his body caressingly. Leaning languidly down to touch his feet, he held that position for a long moment before beginning to straighten up once more, dragging his claws lightly up his torso, touching all parts of himself from ankles, calves, thighs, hips, buttocks, to, finally his chest.

That movement alone, made the watcher hard and heated. The male's buttocks that flashed toward him were beautiful globes of hard muscle that made him drool.

Once the male had straightened again, he swayed his hips in time with the music, his tail a counterpoint. His paws caressed his chest and slid upward till they were stretched high above his head. He let them drift down again to fondle his nipples, twirling and pinching them. His face was relaxed, his eyes closed, obviously lost in the sensual spell he was casting on himself.

The slow song ended and a faster piece began. Now the tom's movements became more heated....erotic......he threw his head back so his neck was stretched tight making a straight line down his body that the watcher wanted to touch and lick very badly.

With the faster pace, the male began an erotic dance worthy of a stripper except he was already nude. His body moved as if he was making love to another as his fingers tormented and teased his body into a heightened arousal.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them, pausing to suck a digit hard before using the wet finger to circle each nipple making them hard as pebbles.

The watcher could see the thong struggling to hold the hardening tool swelling within it. A wet spot already appearing. His long fluffy tail twisted around his ankles and up to his crouch providing more sensual touches.

A groan escaped the tom as he became more heated. His paws caressed his swollen groin as his hips gyrated in time with the music. The hard body was completely enthralled with its dancing movements until finally, in one quick movement, he removed the thong. It was apparently one of those velcro styles because he just pulled it off and tossed it to the couch.

He swirled his hips harder now and used one paw to caress and tease his now hard cock but didn't grasp it yet preferring to fondle his heavy ballsack that was getting tighter. The music was harder and more intense which matched the tom's present movements.

The watcher was leaning so close to the glass, he was at risk at being seen but the tom inside was far too lost in a sensual dream state there was no chance of him knowing he was being spied on. Panting frantically, the voyeur had pulled his own hard tool from his clothes and was violently pulling on it in time to the movements of the dancing male.

He bite his lip to prevent the groan of intense pleasure that wanted to escape. The male inside didn't have to concern himself with staying silent as he growled loudly as he blatantly began to stroke himself in time with the music. His tail was tickling his balls and rear, his face displayed clearly how much he was enjoying what he was doing.

The glistening cock he was pumping was huge and getting bigger with every stroke. The watcher outside the window was so hard he couldn't stand it. He was so very close but didn't want to come until the dancing tom reached his own climax. The expression on the tom's face was like an aphrodisiac for the watcher as he stroked his own cock more rapidly.

The male indoors dropped to his knees, stroking madly for several more seconds before he roared, spraying a shower of white cream into the air. At the same moment, the watcher did the same, though his growl of completion was muffled by his face being pressed into his arm.

For long moments, both toms stayed still, enjoying the afterglow. The watcher wished more than anything he could climb into that window and take the tom. He could just see them rolling in a heated tangle on the floor but he knew that to be just a dream and it was time to be gone.

Carefully he repelled to the roof and vanished into the night while the tom in his apartment sighed partly in relief and partly in loneliness. While he danced he'd dreamed of a tom powerful enough to please him but that was a dream. He never had time to date much less find a lover. He rose to his feet, snuffed the candles then headed for the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
